Two Qiaos The Forgotten Fans
by SummerxTwilight
Summary: Xiao Qiao Discovers something she thought she would never come across again she tells Da Qiao and they set of on a journey. What new people will they meet? will they affect their future? could they be found by the camp and brought back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Hey I'm Xiao Qiao and I'm 16. I have a sister named Da Qiao and she's 17, were known as the Two Qiaos.

"Hey sis!" I said while gliding past her with my fans.

"Hello Xi- Watch out!" she shouted.

"Huh?" I look in front of me and see Sun jian in front of me.

*WHAM*

"Ow ow ow ow" i said while standing up.

"OH Lord I'm soooo sorry i promise it won't happen again i-i-I'm just getting used to gliding so-"i said while helping him up and seeing Da Qiao trying not to laugh.

"No No its fine don't worry Xiao Qiao just look where you're going next time" He said smiling at me while rubbing his head.

I bowed in apology "Gomen."(Btw that's Japanese for sorry..i watch a lot of anime..)

I watch him as he walks of then turn to glare at Da Qiao who is now bursting with laughter. I pick up my fans.

"Shut up!" I said while jumping high into the air and landing with a crash where she was standing but she jumped out the way.

"Oh come on Xiao Qiao you have to admit that was so funny" She said while giggling :3.

I smiled "Yeah i guess."

"You've gotten better" she said praising me.

"thx sis.. oh i gotta go later sis!" i said while gliding of.

Da Qiao stared at me confused as i glided away from the camp. I glided till i came up to a small beige tent by a light blue river and landed there. I patted my red haired horse next to my tent and went inside.

_**Back at camp**_

"Da Qiao have you seen Xiao Qiao any where?" A deep polite voice asked.

"No Zhou Yu sorry the last time i saw her she glided of somewhere"

"She's always disappearing now a day's."He sighed "never mind thanks for telling me ill talk to her when she gets back."

_**Xiao Qiao's secret camp**_

"Hmm I'm bored-" She said annoyed. "I mean i could glide... nah done that too much."

I get up and walk out my tent to see the Sun glittering of the light blue river.

"Wait i know!"I said while running back into the tent to take of my shoes and socks.

I run out the tent and into the river getting my dress a little bit wet while splashing in. I stub my toe on something really hard while running.

"OW that's the second time today i have hurt myself D:" I said while rubbing my sore toe and pouting.

I look down to see what it was and see a corner of something metal sticking up. I pick it up and gasp.

HAHA XD FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER TWO :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**7 YEARS AGO**

Seven years ago my mum(Diax Qiao) was 30 and very ill. Me and Da Qiao have been taking care of her for 4 months now and her condition hasn't gotten better.

One morning mum went out for one of her daily walks but she didn't come back for days...We thought...She...Died.

But the 4th day she was gone she came back. She looked exhausted and worn out so she stayed in bed for days. We asked the entire camp soldiers if they saw her before she left for the walk. Until we came across a soldier who told us "She was carrying a small metal box and walking south of the camp."

Three days after she came back she died...

**PRESENT DAY**

It's been so long since i last saw it. But now it's in my hands.

I traced the curly writing on top of the old metal box i lay in my hands. It said "Love is the most powerful thing on earth" and underneath "By Diax Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao."

I tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge. That's when i noticed a small key hole in the side of it.

"Dammit mum why'd you have to lock it" i said with tears filling my eyes. This box brings back a lot of memories.

Wait didn't mum give Da Qiao a small key and tell her to protect it with her life the day she died?

But if i tell sis about this i don't know what she'll do. Well i think she would want to find out what's in this.

I put the old rusted box into a bag on my horse's saddle and go inside my tent and put back on my shoes and socks. I grab my fans and run outside. I unhooked my horse's reins and jump on its back.

"Come on girl" i said while kicking its sides and it goes straight into a gallop.

We speed past all the trees heading towards camp.

As soon as i get there i jump of my horse, grab the box and run for Da Qiao's room.

I bumped into Zhou Yu as i was running for her room.

"Sorry are you ok? Oh Xiao Qiao, there you are i need to talk to you" he said

"Um I'm sorry Zhou Yu But i have to do something" i said while running around him.

"But Xiao Qiao!" He called after me.

I ran into my sister's room and find her sitting with a book in her lap gazing out the window.

"Sis!" i said gasping for breath.

Da Qiao turned to look at me then sees the box in my hands.

"W-Where did you get that Xiao Qiao?" She asked

"I found it in the river south of here and i remembered mum giving you a small key but i never knew what it was for...but now i know."

We were both speechless for a long time. Until Da Qiao moved her hand to hold the small key around her necklace. Suddenly the key started glowing a bright shining yellow.

The box reacted and started shaking in my hands. The key snapped of Da Qiaos necklace and went flying into the box's key hole. It turned slowing and the lid opened...


End file.
